The Mole: Betrayers Bliss
by fiction idea
Summary: The Mole. An agent of deception, the master of - Oh, who am I kidding, you've all seen the millions of mole fanfics on this site, I'm just joining the bandwagon. Will this be finished? Likely not.
1. E1 P1: The Journey of Beginnings

**Authors Note: Oh boy! Time to (try to) write a story that actually has quality! Yeah, best opening comments on a fan fiction ever, I know.**

* * *

 **Episode 1**

 **Part 1**

The Mole. An agent of mischief, the creator of ruin. The one seeking to deceive and manipulate all who cross their path. The mole can not be trusted, but who can be in a game where trust is built on deceit. Nothing can be certain, but despite that, one question lingers beyond all else: Who is the mole?

The empty beach stood, still as could be. Grassy fields on one side, ocean covering the other, the crashing of the waves being the only sound that could be heard. This was soon broken by the roar of a motor boat.

The motor boat docked onto the beach, a single player departing before the boat zoomed back across the horizon.

Name: Cleft (Various)

Age: 32

Birthday: August 8

Occupation: Mechanic

As Cleft walked around the beach in silence, he heard a motor boat coming from the East. This player carefully climbed out of the boat so as to not get sand on her dress.

Name: Daisy (Various)

Age: 25

Birthday: March 14

Occupation: Princess

"Hi!" shouted Daisy enthusiastically at Cleft, but to the princess's annoyance he just looked the other way.

She did not have to wait long, however, before another player arrived. This one didn't even wait for the boat to dock. He jumped into the ocean on his surf board and rode the waves to the beach.

Name: Funky Kong (Donkey Kong series)

Age: 33

Birthday: July 18

Occupation: Travel Agent

"Whatsup dudes!" exclaimed Funky as he landed on the beach. "How's it been!"

Funky and Daisy had barely begun to talk when a 4th boat arrived. Its occupant flew out of the boat quickly despite her appearance.

Name: Kammy Koopa (Various)

Age: 33

Birthday: November 28

Occupation: Alchemist

"So, which one of you is the mole?" Kammy cackled, flying in literal circles around their heads. Unfortunately for her, she didn't pay attention to the small moving rock with spikes on top. Daisy and Funky looked away with a grimace as Cleft and Kammy got up from the collision. Kammy had just finished brushing the sand off of her when the roar of a motorboat became clear.

Name: Kirsty (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)

Age: ?

Birthday ?

Occupation: Secretary

"HEY!" Kirsty screamed at the group. She then turned to Kammy and began scolding, "YOU! Do you have ANY idea what you and your clown of a king are ever doing!?"

"Why you little…" growled Kammy, but before she could finish her threat, another boat docked on the shore, the player stepping out wearily.

Name: Lemmy Koopa (Various)

Age: 21

Birthday: June 7

Occupation: College Student

As Lemmy exited the boat, he quickly scanned the other players. His eyes widen at the sight of Kammy. "You!" Exclaimed Kammy, shouting all the way across the beach. "You just wait until Lord Bowser hears about this one!'. Lemmy, meanwhile, just hid in his shell to avoid Kammy's remarks. Other players just looked away.

Several minutes passed in dead silence before the next boat arrived, its occupant immediately noticing the tense feeling on the beach.

Name: Rani (Super Mario RPG)

Age: 34

Birthday: January 19

Occupation: Gardiner

"What happened here!?" a baffled Rani asked, noticing the distinct lack of player communication as everyone avoided Kammy. She hardly got an answer, however, before the next player stepped onto the beach, his short step and old age not deteriorating his pep.

Name: Toadsworth

Age: 61

Birthday: February 11

Occupation: Counsellor

"Oh great, an old guy," muttered Kirsty under her breath. Toadsworth seemed to be unfazed, however, with the discomfort that many on the beach were feeling. "I may not be the youngest spore on the tree, but don't let that influence your opinion!" chuckled Toadsworth to the player on his right, Funky. "Woah dude, I mean no disrespect old timer!" Funky whispered back. Toadsworth didn't hear him, however, against the load thundering of the next boat arriving.

Name: Waluigi (Various)

Age: 36

Birthday: October 29

Occupation: Dietician

As the thin man strolled across the beach, he took immediate sight of Daisy.

"Hey there, gorgeous," flirted Waluigi at Daisy. He took a few steps closer, but didn't notice where he was walking. "Owie!" he whined as he stepped on Cleft with his foot, Daisy giggling in the background. Elsewhere in the distance, the final boat could be heard crossing the ocean and docking. The last player stepped out with an air of superiority.

Name: Wisdurm (M&L: BiS)

Age: ?

Birthday: ?

Occupation: Tour Guide

"Greetings," said Wisdurm. Rani politely responded, but the tension on the beach was ever thick and still growing. Little did they know what lay in store for them.

* * *

The jet plane could be heard overhead from miles away. As it got closer, the players took notice.

"Those are some knarly decals!" noted Funky about the plane. Daisy giggled at the remark. "It appears to be getting closer to us. Perhaps the host is about to arrive?" suggested Toadsworth. The plane dropped, and drew closer, and closer, and closer. "Wait, it's not losing any speed!" exclaimed the cautious Lemmy. Daisy shrieked, "It's going to hit us!" But then, at the last second, the plane pulled up and dropped something onto the beach.

"Hmm?" wondering Wisdurm to herself as Waluigi ran over to the package.

"Hey!" called Waluigi to the rest of the group, "I think it's for us!" Kirsty huffed in response.

 _Kirsty: I can already tell that I'm going to hate it here. Everyone is so plain! Not to mention Kammy. Ugh, she just totally bites. And Waluigi clearly isn't the brightest bulb in the shed either!_

Waluigi brought the package over to the group. It was rather heavy and was covered by heavy brown wrapping paper.

"Anyone have some scissors?" he asked.

"Not for you, creep!" retorted Daisy back. Waluigi frowned.

"Ugh, just give it here," Said Kirsty, in annoyance, as she grabbed the package out of Waluigi's hands. Using a nail file, she cut the wrapping paper and ripped it off. Sighing, Lemmy grabbed it off the ground.

"Huh?" went most of the players at the object in question: a tape recorder.

"Is this our first challenge? Are we supposed to record something?" mused Wisdurm.

 _Cleft: Everyone else is being so… ugh, I don't know. They just seem to ignore me…_

"If someone went through the trouble of leaving this here for us; it means they probably want us to listen to something already on it." pointed out Rani.

"Quite right!" Toadsworth said, agreeing. Most of the players nodded their heads.

 _Daisy: I think I have a bit of a grasp of the players now. Rani seems like she could be a valuable asset with her wisdom. I kind of feel bad for Lemmy too, with Kammy being here and all. And then there's Waluigi. Ugh! He gives me the creeps. I hope he goes first._

The players pressed play on the tape recorder, and instantly a voice started to boom.

"Greetings! By now you should all have arrived, so welcome! This is Plack Beach and I am your host, Silent X, but you can call me Silex. As you already know, you 10 players will be participating for a chance to win upwards of 500,000 coins. However, one of you, as you all know, is not here for the coins. That player is the mole. The mole will sabotage your every effort, destroy your every chance, and ruin your every hope. At the end of every episode, there will be quiz on the identity of the mole. Whoever scores the lowest will be immediately executed, and their next of kin notified to pick up the body."

Daisy gasped.

"Ahaha! I'm merely jesting." Continued Silex, predicting the outcry, "In this game, the term 'executed' refers to someone who is eliminated from the game and is sent home, perfectly safe and sound. But enough exposition, because now is the time to introduce your first game."

"A game? Already!?" interrupted Lemmy, Wisdurm shh'ed him.

"…ame is called 'Journey of Beginnings'. This game is a simple one. You have until 5:00 o'clock this evening to get from this beach to the hotel where you will stay the night. If you arrive even a minute late, the doors will not open and you will be forced to spend the night outside…"

The players gasped.

"… without supper…"

Daisy shrieked.

"…alone…"

Lemmy went bug-eyed.

"…in the dark! But don't worry," the tape continued," because for every person that makes it to the hotel, I will add 2,000 coins to the pot! Included with this tape recorder is a map that will lead you to though the forest that lies due north to the hotel. Good luck players!"

As the tape ended, silence spread across the beach.

"So," rationalized Lemmy, "where is this so called map?"

"The host said it was with the tape recorder," recalled Rani as she grabbed it and flipped it over. "There's nothing here!"

"Ugh, your doing it wrong!" scowled Kirsty as she grabbed it out of her hands. "I'm sure its on this thing somewhere…"

The players watched as Kirsty fumbled around with object in question, looking for any sign of a map.

"…or maybe not…?" Kirsty muttered, utterly confused and embarrassed.

 _Rani: As much as a hate being rude, it was rather funny watching Kirsty struggle after she told me that I was the one who was wrong._

"Perhaps we should examine it a logical fashion?" suggested Toadsworth.

The players each took the tape recorder and looked all over it, even removing the tape from inside of it.

"Woah dudes, it's not there!" said Funky, voicing what everyone knew.

"Well now what!? You ignorant fools lost it! We're doomed!" screamed Kammy at remaining players.

"Oh shut up," retorted Kirsty.

 _Kammy: Oh! Who does she think she is? That…. Sticker thing! How dare she mock the great and beautiful Kammy!_

"So umm, does anyone have a compass?" asked Lemmy hopefully.

"Oh please, like anyone actually brought a compass," mocked Kammy in return. Lemmy started to sulk. Silently, cleft walked towards the group. He pulled out something from his pocket and handing it Lemmy.

"Oh!" cried out Lemmy as he realized what it was: a compass. "Guys!" he screamed to the players, catching their attention. "We have a compass!"

"Good!" said Wisdurm, catching onto what he was thinking.

"I'm confused. What does that do for us exactly?" asked Waluigi.

"The host said that the hotel was due north. So if we just go north, we should be able to find the hotel without the compass." explained Wisdurm.

"Well then," chuckled Rani, "lead the way Lemmy!"

"Erm… well you see…" said Lemmy sheepishly, "I don't know how to read it…" Kammy glared at him, scorning, as he hid in his shell.

"Hey, that ain't gnarly man." Funky called out. "I use a compass all the time dudes. Hand it here!" Lemmy got up and handed over the compass to Funky.

"Tallyho then! Off we go!' exclaimed the jolly Toadsworth as they followed Funky into the forest.

 _Lemmy: Well, that could have gone worse, but at least we're on our way now. Although, I can't help but wonder what the host had meant when he said 'for everyone person that makes it'…"_

* * *

"I must say, this walk is getting rather tiring." said old Toadsworth.

"Keep moving, old man." Muttered Kirsty impatiently, but Toadsworth didn't hear her.

"How long is this forest anyway?' wondered Daisy.

"Ha, I don't even need to lift a foot!" cackled Kammy in glee as she flew beside the others.

"Hmm, I'm getting hungry. Surely its past lunch time by now," noted Rani, but Wisdurm scolded her in response. "You must deal with your hunger. Who knows what other, worse, trials we will face in this game." Rani sighed.

 _Wisdurm: I must admit, I'm rather hungry myself, but I need to remain strong in this game. Any sign of weakness and the mole will exploit it and send you home._

Daisy then remembered something. "Wait, isn't Waluigi a nutritionist of something? Doesn't he know what plants are safe to eat or not? We're in a forest after all!"

"I'm a dietician! I help people eat healthy, not show people how to forage for food!" exclaimed Waluigi in disbelief. "Although, I guess I could find something for you Daisy…" Waluigi said the last phrase with a grin.

"Ugh, I'm hungry so fine, but don't get any ideas!" returned Daisy. "Ah come on!' huffed Waluigi. "Just go, plant boy!" said Daisy.

Waluigi started walking over to a patch of plants. "Now, I believe these plants over he- ahhHHH!" The players watched as Waluigi suddenly disappeared before their eyes.

"Waluigi!?" Cried out Rani.

"Help!" cried out a faint voice.

"Waluigi! Are you alright!?" shouted back Wisdurm.

"There was a hole! I fell in some sort of deep hole!" Waluigi replied.

"A hole!?' gasped Daisy. "There was a hole!?"

"Woah! There's booby traps!" mused Funky to himself.

"Is there anything down there?" shouted Kirsty to the pit-fallen player.

"No, doesn't seem it like! There's nothi- wait, I see something! There's something down here with me."

"What is it?'

"I can't tell, it's… wait, it's coming closer! It's moving! Wait… no! Help! Hel- AGHHHHHHHH!"

Waluigi started screaming intensely as if in pain. The other players then started screaming.

"Waluigi!" screamed Rani as she tried to go save him.

"It's too late!" Wisdurm shouted back at Rani, pulling her back.

"Run! RUN!" yelled Daisy at everyone, running deep into the forest. Kammy and Cleft followed in hut pursuit.

"Don't split up dudes!" shouted Funky as he ran after them, almost tripping, the remaining players following quickly.

When the players finally stopped running, they were at a clearing. They sat down to rest, their breathing heavy.

"This place is a death trap!" shrieked Daisy. "Calm down!" Wisdurm sharply replied, "We need to stick together and be extremely careful now."

As Rani looked around the forest area they were in, she noticed something amiss.

"Guys! Cleft is missing! And, so is Lemmy!' Rani exclaimed.

The players quickly did a head count. Daisy gasped at the result:

4 players were missing.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! Well the first mission certainly is turning out terrific for the players! Personality clashes, missing maps, and players going AWOL; the mole must be having a field day :)**

 **As for my writing style and making the story and paragraphs not suck, I'm open to feedback.**


	2. E1 P2: A Forest of Mistrust

**A/N: The first mission of the game!**

* * *

 **Episode 1**

 **Part 2**

"Ok, let's think this through logically. Who's missing?" asked Wisdurm, the logical one of the bunch.

"Well Waluigi obviously, and Lemmy and cleft…" announced Daisy.

"Wasn't there someone with a compass? Funky was his name was it?" asked Toadsworth.

"Great! How are we ever going to make it through the forest now!?" growled Kirsty.

"This is your fault!" shouted Kammy towards Rani.

"My fault!? How is it MY fault!?"

"If you hadn't run off we wouldn't have been separated!"

"You ran too!"

 _Rani: When Kammy started verbally attacking me, I felt honestly frightened. I feel sorry for Lemmy if that's what he deals with at his castle every day._

* * *

Meanwhile, Lemmy was running deep into the forest.

 _Lemmy: I had no idea where the others were or even if I would find them, but I knew I had to make it to the hotel._

"Damn it! Which way is North?"

Lemmy looked at the sky, hoping for an inkling of indication of which way to go, growling in frustration.

 _Lemmy: The problem is, the forest looks the same in every direction, so I couldn't even retrace my steps back._

* * *

"This way, Cleft dude!" shouted Funky to the silent player. The two had run off in the same direction when the group split. Funky, still grasping the compass, glanced at the sky before running off with cleft hot on his heels.

 _Cleft: Following Funky in that forest, *sigh* I don't know. He seems like a nice guy._

As they were running, a sign on a rock happen to catch Cleft's eye.

"…Funky…" called out Cleft softly. Funky skid to a halt in surprise.

"Woah dude! He speaks!" said Funky while he flashed Cleft a smile. Cleft, meanwhile, pointed to the sign.

 _Free exemption from the first quiz! Follow the path!_

"I dunno dude, this seems mighty suspect."

Despite Funky's lack of confidence, Cleft forged ahead, following the signs. Funky had no choice but to follow.

 _Funky: Something about this, gives me this weird vibe… dude._

* * *

"…Well it wasn't ME!"

"Of course it was you, insolent fool!"

"ME!? I didn't even TOUCH the tape recorder! You grabbed onto it first!"

"You despicable little brat! How dare you accuse the great and beautiful Kammy Koopa of being the mole!"

"Shut up focus on the ask at hand!" shouted a frustrated Wisdurm, but Kammy and Rani ignored her.

 _Wisdurm: Hmph! They're wasting time! Night is going to fall and then where are we going to be? Shouting can't get us money in the pot or a bed on our backs._

 _Daisy: They've been fighting for over half an hour now. Kammy is such a… and she's the one who started it! She is totally the mole!_

* * *

Funky and Cleft continued to follow the signs leading to an alleged exemption. With each passing minute, they were lead deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Woah Cleft there, were going South-East dude. We need to turn around dude!"

Cleft pondered these thoughts for a few minutes and then finally agreed, nodding his head. Funky and Cleft started sprinting to make up for the lost time.

* * *

"Do I go this way, or that way…" mused Lemmy to himself. The hapless player lost deep inside the forest.

 _Lemmy: At this rate, I'm starting to doubt if I'll get out of this forest in time for the first execution, let alone by the end of this challenge._

"Maybe if I go here…"

* * *

"…so therefore the only possible conclusion is you!"

"WHAT!? But… You! GARGH!"

"Great, are you two done yet? Let's get on with this!" with that last statement, Daisy walked off by herself into the distance.

"Wait!" shouted Wisdurm at her, but it was too late.

Daisy shrieked as she was flipped upside down, hanging from a tree by her ankle.

"Help!" she cried out pitifully.

"Well um, anyone got a knife?" responded Rani, trying to be helpful.

"Ugh!" complained Kirsty as she went over to the tree hung player and started attacking the rope with her nail file.

* * *

Cleft ran after Funky to the North. He heard a branch snap as he looked around the forest, hearing the sounds of birds.

 _Cleft: Not many know, but I watch birds on my spare time…_

Cleft heard a shout and then a thud as he quickly turned around. Looking about, he realized that Funky was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey!" shouted a voice, seemingly coming from the ground itself, "Down here!"

Cleft then remembered what had happened to Waluigi. Putting 2 and 2 together, he came up with 5 and carried the L. Afterwards, he realized that Funky must have fallen into a hole too.

"Take the compass Dude!" continued Funky, as he threw it out of the hole. Cleft ran to where it landed and picked it up, and started to run away. He was a good 5 minutes down when he recalled the sign mentioning an exemption offer.

 _Cleft: I don't even know where to begin. I'm separated from the others… no clues on the mole… I need it badly._

Cleft stopped and turned around.

* * *

"Hip hop! Tallyhoo now!" said the enthusiastic Toadsworth after Kirsty freed Daisy.

"Ugh! That was NOT fun!" she said.

"No doubt it wasn't. Now let's get moving." replied Wisdurm, growing even more impatient.

Rani, however, pointed out that they didn't even know which way to go. A short discussion ensued which ended as Toadsworth remembered something.

"By my grandfather's marmalade, I do believe that we might not be entirely without direction! They used to say to me when I was a spore, yes, that the sun always rises to the west!"

 _Rani: I thought the sun always rose in the East...?_

"But we want to go NORTH old geezer!" mocked Kirsty back at him. Wisdurm was quick to respond, however.

"If the sun is to the west, then that means that if we keep the sun to out left, we're going straight north."

After a brief look around, the players decided to head in a direction, hoping that they were correct.

* * *

Lemmy stepped cautiously as he tried to avoid any traps that lay in his path. As he was walking, he heard rustling in the bushes to the side. Panicked, he jumped behind a tree for cover. As he watched, he noticed a familiar figure step out of the bushes and start heading opposite to him.

 _Lemmy: Why was Cleft going in the wrong direction?_

As he stood there, Lemmy wondered if he should follow, but he decided not to. Instead, he continued going in the same direction.

* * *

As Cleft tried retracing his steps, he found himself hopelessly lost.

 _Cleft: Why did I decide to go back…_

He looked around in confusion as he thought he heard something, but he decided to shrug it off. Walking on, he finally found what he was looking for: a sign referring to the exemption.

 _Follow the signs for a FREE exemption!_

Cleft followed the signs, each one pointing to the next.

 _Free exemption!_

 _Exemption this way!_

 _Follow me for an exemption!_

Eventually the signs led Cleft to a sheltered cave on the outskirts of the forest. The ground was rocky, and it was starting to get dark outside.

"Enter cave to receive exemption…?" Cleft read aloud. Stealing his will, he took a bold step and entered. Then he took another, and then a third. As he was searching the walls, everything suddenly went black.

"What the…!?" cried out the poor player as he realized that something was blocking the entrance of the cave. He ran back towards it as best as he could, but he couldn't find the exit. Cleft was trapped.

 _Cleft: It was then when I realized that I'd been tricked._

* * *

"Land ho!" Shouted jolly Toadsworth as the players noticed an end to the forest. A beach lay directly ahead of them.

"Great! Now all we have to do is fi-"

Daisy was interrupted by Kammy, "YOU FOOLS! This is where we started the game!"

The players paled as they realized she was right. It appears that the players made a wrong turn.

"You idiot toad!" scream Kammy at Toadsworth. He merely ignored it.

"Calm DOWN!" came a voice a reason, "If we're back at the beach where we started then that means we went south instead of north. Now we know to keep the sun on our right. If we do that we can get straight to the hotel."

Despite grumbling, the players agreed with Wisdurm's logic and ventured back into the forest. Little did they know that time was running out fast…

 _4:05 PM_

* * *

"Surely I'm near the exit…" muttered Lemmy. He ran fast and faster, dodging trees, bushes, and the occasional vine. He could see the forest beginning to thin. "I'm almost there…!" he thought to himself. With a final burst of speed, Lemmy ran farther and farther. Eventually, the forest ended. "I'm out… I'm out!" whispered Lemmy to himself in joy. He followed the obvious road for several minutes before arriving at a hotel.

"Congratulations on getting out!" shouted a voice. Lemmy looked around before noticing the tall man in the trench coat.

"Congratulations Lemmy. I am your host, Silex. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"He-hey…" said Lemmy, panting from his run, "did I make it in time…"

"Yes, you had 23 minutes to spare."

 _4:37 PM_

It was then when Lemmy noticed something off, "Where are the others?" he asked.

Silex' reply shocked him: "You're the first person to make it here."

 _Lemmy: How did I make here before the people with the compass!?_

* * *

The sun was setting over the remaining players in the forest. Kammy, Wisdurm, and Kirsty were still full of energy, but Rani, Daisy, and especially Toadsworth, were all exhausted.

"We don't have much time left. We need to keep moving." explained a clearly frustrated Wisdurm.

"We're too tired!" puffed Daisy, "Look at Toadsworth!" Wisdurm looked at the player in question, doubled over and gasping for air.

"No point in all of us not making it. You go on without us." suggested Rani. And with that, Kammy Kirsty, and Wisdurm ran off into the distance.

* * *

Lemmy grew exceedingly anxious as time passed.

"10 minutes left," announced Silex, making Lemmy even more uneasy.

"come on… hurry up…"

 _4:50 PM_

The trio continued running through the forest at full tilt. Wisdurm tripped, knocking into Kammy who fell off her broom and landed on Kirsty. The trio shrugged it off and continued running.

Meanwhile Silex was counting down the minutes.

"5 minutes left."

"4 minutes left."

"3 minutes left."

With each passing number, Lemmy fidgeted more and more.

"2 minutes left."

"60 seconds."

Lemmy stared into the distance, hopeful. He then noticed movement and gasped.

"Over there!"

He got up and started yelling while the host continued his countdown:

"30 seconds remaining."

 **A/N Oh! It's so close! Coming down to the wire! Do they make it? Or will they have to sleep outside?**


End file.
